supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Falco (SSBM)
:Este artículo trata sobre la aparición de Falco en ''Super Smash Bros. Melee. Para información general del personaje, véase Falco Lombardi. Para información acerca del personaje del que Falco es un clon, véase Fox (SSBM).'' Falco (''ファルコ Faruko'' en japonés) es un personaje introducido en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Cómo desbloquear * Completa el 100 Man Melee con cualquier personaje. * Juega 300 combates en el Modo Versus. La batalla contra Falco toma lugar en el Campo de batalla, con la canción "Corneria" sonando. Atributos Su estilo de juego es muy similar al de Fox en Super Smash Bros. También es conocido por tener la segunda Velocidad de caída más rápida y la más rápida acelerada. Esto significa que tiene una resistencia a ciertos combos y es difícil de golpear en el aire. En el lado negativo, su recuperación se acorta, y que es vulnerable a los combos que funcionan en personajes que sufren caídas rápidas. Sin embargo, puede hacerle lo mismo a los flotadores. Su excelente salto corto lo hace muy bueno en combos y en el uso de su Disparo láser. Esto previene a la mayoría de los personajes de acercarse y puede aumentar la presión sobre el oponente. Su reflector no sólo refleja los proyectiles, sino que también puede ser utilizado para empezar combos. Falco también tiene el mayor salto inicial, habilidad para saltar la pared, y un Spike muy eficaz. Falco también tiene la extraña propiedad de moverse más rápido caminando que corriendo. Al igual que Fox, Falco es ligero, pero a diferencia de éste, Falco tiene una recuperación muy pobre. No solo tienen el problema antes mencionado de rápido descenso, sino también la de menor velocidad en el aire, junto con Fox. Su Movimiento especial hacia arriba, Pájaro de fuego es muy fácil de interceptar, debido a su gran retraso en la activación y su naturaleza lineal. Además, también carece de la capacidad de dañar a los oponentes durante el tiempo de carga, así como la distancia del Fox de fuego. Su movimiento especial lateral, Fantasma Falco, es más corto, pero más rápido que Ilusión Fox. Movimientos Ataques terrestres ;Normales * Ataque normal ( ) ( ) ( ): Da un golpe con su puño izquierdo (4%), luego otro con su puño derecho (4%) y luego da una serie de patadas indefinidamente (1% cada golpe). * Ataque rápido ( ): Da una patada hacia adelante con su pie izquierdo (6%, 9%, dependiendo en qué momento se conecte). * Fuerte lateral ( ): Da una patada hacia adelante con su pie derecho (9%). * Fuerte superior ( ): Alza rápidamente su pie derecho hacia arriba por su espalda (9%). * Fuerte inferior ( ): Agachado, da una vuelta muy rápida golpeando hacia adelante con su cola (13%). Tiene alta potencia. ;Smash * Lateral ( ) ( ): Dando una vuelta horizontalmente, da una patada hacia adelante con su pie derecho (17-23%). * Superior ( ): Dando una vuelta verticalmente, da una patada con su pie derecho hacia arriba (14-19%). * Inferior ( ): Se abaja rápidamente enviando sus pies hacia ambos lados y golpeando en ambos lados (16-21% en ambos lados). Ataques aéreos * Normal ( ): Da una patada con su pie izquierdo (9%, 12% dependiendo en qué momento se conecte). * Hacia adelante ( ) ( ): Da cinco patadas consecutivas hacia el frente con ambos pies (uno tras otro) mientras gira sobre sí mismo (9% el primer golpe, 8% el segundo golpe, 7% el tercer golpe, 5% el cuarto golpe, 3% el quinto golpe, debido a que el movimiento se desgasta con cada patada, el total todas juntas es 29%). Es muy improbable conectarlas todas consecutivamente. * Hacia atrás ( ): Da una patada hacia atrás con su pie derecho (9%, 15% dependiendo en qué momento se conecte). * Superior ( ): Poniéndose boca abajo, da un golpe hacia arriba con su cola y luego con ambos pies (6% golpe con la cola, 9% golpe con los pies, 15% en total). * Inferior ( ): Empieza a girar sobre sí mismo golpeando hacia abajo con su pie izquierdo (9%, 12% dependiendo en qué momento se conecte). Es un fuerte y rápido Smash meteórico. Agarres y lanzamientos * : Falco agarra a su oponente con su puño derecho. * Golpiza: Da golpes con su rodilla derecha (3%). * Lanzamiento delantero ( ) ( ): Da un golpe con su puño izquierdo (7%). * Lanzamiento trasero ( ) ( ): Lanza a su oponente hacia atrás y le dispara con su blaster tres veces (7%). * Lanzamiento hacia arriba ( ) ( ): Lanza a su oponente hacia arriba y le dispara tres veces con el blaster (7%). * Lanzamiento hacia abajo ( ) ( ) ( ): Tira a su oponente al suelo y le dispara cuatro veces con el blaster (4%). Movimientos especiales Otros ;Burla Da un giro en un pie diciendo "Eh". ( , , ) Falco puede realizar una Burla Smash en los escenarios Corneria y Venom. Descripción del trofeo (en inglés) :Falco Lombardi :A Star Fox team pilot, Falco's constant air of casual indifference belies his precise piloting skills. He avoids discussion of what he did before joining the team, but many consider it likely that his past was filled with reckless behavior. He's not much for cooperation, but he does respect those more skilled than he is. :*''Star Fox'' 3/93 Véase también